Kris, I'm Yours
by elen lee
Summary: Kris dengan segala keusilannya membuat Tao mendesah nikmat. rate M. BL. Elenlee


**Kris, I'm Yours**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (cuma nama)

**Genre **: Humor, Romance

**Rate** : M (ahlinya gue banget)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

"Aku pulang"

Suara berat Kris terdengar menggema di rumah modern minimalis itu.

"Selamat datang, Dokter"

Suara penggorengan serta suara namja yang terdengar manja bersahutan di dapur. Kris bergegas menanggalkan jas dokternya dan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju ke dapurnya.

Wohoooo… namja manja itu ternyata sedang memasak makan malam untuk Kris. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Kris bersiul dalam diam, tapi penampilan namja itu yang membuat Kris sedikit "tergoda". Oke, bisa lebih diperjelas, rambut hitam legam, telinga kiri memiliki tindik tengkorak yang, well, lucu, dan yang perlu dilihat dan ditekankan, namja itu hanya menggunakan APRON saja! Just APRON! pantat bulat putihnya terlihat sangat jelas di depan mata Kris, dan belahan yang menggoda itu menyimpan hole sempit kebanggaan Kris yang selalu membuat Kris ketagihan tiap malam untuk meminta jatah malamnya, dan kaki jenjang itu yang selalu setia melingkar di pinggangnya saat klimaks mereka. Oh, dan jangan lupa, punggung yang penuh bercak kissmark Kris berwarna merah tentu saja, masih bertengger setia di punggung namja itu.

"Ehm"

Deheman Kris membuat namja manja itu menengok ke arah pintu dapur.

"Oh, hai Dokter, selamat malam, welcome home… Sebentar lagi masakan Tao akan segera selesai" cengiran polos tercetak di wajah imut Tao. Oke, namja permata panda, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis itu yang memakai apron tadi. Dia kembali focus ke masakannya. Kris hanya menyeringai. Lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di belakang Tao. Tangan jahilnya menggoda Tao. Jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh leher Tao (ingat, jari Kris itu panjang, sesuai dengan tingginya, bahkan jari Kris bisa membuat Tao klimaks hanya dengan memainkan 3 jari di hole Tao saja . itu rahasia kita saja, okay?). lalu turun dengan seduktif mengikuti lekuk tulang belakang Tao, melewati tali apron Tao, jari panjang Kris menuju belahan pantat Tao yang menggoda, menurut Kris. Dengan seringai yang masih bertengger di muka Kris, telunjuknya dia masukkan ke belahan pantat Tao.

"Yak! Dokter jelek! Jangan memasukkan jarimu seenaknya"

Okay, Kris meringis. Kepalanya terkena pukulan tangan kiri Tao yang tak memegang apapun. Kris yang memiliki rencana untuk membuat tao klimaks saat memasak, dia urungkan. Pukulan di kepalanya sungguh sakit, lihat saja Kris yang meringis sambil emmegang kepalanya.

"Cat, ini sakit! Aishhh"

"Mianhae Dokter, tapi tao harus menyelesaikan masakan Tao, dan remember, don't call me "C-A-T" Dokter Wu Yi Fan!"

Dengan deathglare yang Tao berikan kepada Kris atau Dokter Wu Yi Fan itu, membuat Kris hanya membuat cengiran konyol ke Tao. Mata Kris mengikuti gerak Tao, tangan lincah Tao memindahkan nasi goring buatannya ke piringnya dan piring Kris.

"Oke, beres. Ayo makan Kris"

Tao akhirnya memanggil nama kekasih mesumnya, lalu mendudukkan diri di depan Kris di meja makan. Kris menatap Tao dengan mesum.

"Ahmmm…. Unghhh.. Krisshh… Nghhh.. Jauhhh kan kakimuuuhhh"

Kris menyeringai, jari kakinya memainkan junior Tao di balik Apron yang menutupi pahanya. Tao hanya mampu mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggiran meja. Kris menggodanya, sekali lagi. Uhh, mesum sekali kekasihnya itu.

"Itu hukumanmu saying, kau memukulku. Ayo makan"

Kris mengambil sendok dan garpunya, menyendokkan nasi goreng itu lalu memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Uhmmm… ashhhh… ahhh"

"Ayo Tao, makanlah"

Tao masih berpegangan di pinggiran meja, Kris masih mengerjainya. Jempol kaki kanan Kris memainkan lubang juniornya, sedangkan kaki kiri Kris memainkan bola kembarnya. Muka Tao memerah, dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Krissshhh, lepashhhh"

"No"

"Ahhh, lepashhh Kris"

"No"

"Argghhhhh Krisshhhhh"

Sperma Tao mengalir begitu saja, membasahi apron yang dia kenakan, dan jempol kaki kanan Kris tentu saja. Kris masih tenang saja, masih khidmat menimati makanannya. Tao tampak terengah-engah, setelah mengalami klimaksnya akibat jari usil Kris.

Takkk

Dengan tiba-tiba Tao melempar sendok kea rah Kris, dan mengenai piring Kris.

"Hahahaha, wae baby? Kau marah? Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Desahanmu mengiringi aku makan saying, nikmat sekali masakan dan desahanmu" Kris tertawa lebar setelah menatap Tao yang masih terengah-engah. Sambil menetralkan nafasnya dan merubah duduknya, Tao menatap tajam Kris.

"Hei mesum! Aku sudah menurutimu untuk mengenakan apron ini saja saat kau pulang bekerja, lalu menyambutmu dengan menyuguhkanmu pantatku serta punggungku yang masih penuh dengan bercak merah hasil kemesumanmu, dan masih saja kau lanjutkan dengan tingkah konyolmu, membuatku klimaks di meja makan. Come on, Kris, aku juga lapaaarrrrr"

Tao mengeluh panjang lebar, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kris menatap tingkah Tao dengan diam, menatap kedua tangan Tao yang terlipat di dada Tao. Dada Tao? Ayo kita zoom. Ow ow owww, ternyata arah pandang Kris tertuju di nipples Tao yang terlihat jelas, tak tertutupi apron. Jakun Kris terlihat turun, menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Tao menatap sinis kea rah Kris, cukup lama, hingga dia menyadari arah pandang mata Kris.

"Mesum mesum mesummmmm" Tao segera menutup dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"hei hei Tao, tunggu" Kris berlari mengejar tao setelah tersadar dari fantasi liarnya. Tao segera melepas apronnya, dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal di kasur king size mereka.

"dasar mesum! Jangan mengikutiku!" Tao memeluk boneka panda besar pemberian Kris. Memeluknya erat. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi pasti holenya takkan selamat. Dia menjamin hal itu.

Kris merebahkan dirinya memeluk Tao yang terbungkus rapat selimut warna coklat kayu itu.

"hahahaha, geli Kris, hahahaha, geliiiii" Kris menggelitiki Tao. Tangannya yang bebas menyelusup di balik selimut, menggelitiki perut Tao. Tubuh Tao bergerak liar akibat gelitikan Kris.

"Kau nakal baby panda. Hahaha"

Kris tertawa puas setelah menggeliti Tao. Dia melepas pelukannya dari Tao, lalu menelentangkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Terdiam cukup lama, Tao menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi lehernya hingga sebatas dada. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kris. Jari telunjuknya menjelajahi hidung mancung Kris hingga bibir Kris.

"Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan kita ini Tao. Hmm. Banyak yang iri. Kau tahu, Chanyeol sering mengeluhkan tingkah Baekhyun karena kemesumannya, Sehun sering menjambak rambutnya tak jelas, aku dengar dari Chanyeol karena tolakan Luhan untuk diajaknya making love, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengerutkan dahinya gegara kepalanya yang sering terlihat benjol akibat lemparan Sungmin, ntah apa yang Sungmin lempar, yang jelas benjolan di kepala Kyuhyun selalu terlihat jelas". Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Dan aku hanya bisa menertawakan mereka, karena aku memiliki kekasih yang mau mengertiku, menyambutku dengan pantat seksinya, melayaniku dengan hole ketatnya tiap malam, dan menyalurkan seluruh cintanya sebelum tibur. Kau itu segalanya Tao" Kris masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Terpejam. Karena belaian jari Tao di hidung mancungnya. Tao mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Kris, lalu memeluknya. "Kau juga segalanya buatku Kris, dengan segala kemesumanmu" Senyum polos nan imut bertengger di wajah manis Tao.

"Benarkah? I'm yours?" Kris membuka mata tiba-tiba, membalik tubuh Tao tiba-tiba lalu menindihnya. "Yap I'm yours Kris" kejapan mata polos Tao membuat Kris menyeringai. Tao masih belum paham arti seringaian Kris.

"Berarti kau mau memakai pakaian yang akan ku berikan padamu kan baby?"

"Tentu saja Kris" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

* * *

"Yakkkk, mesuuummmmmmmm!" Tao berteriak keras kea rah Kris. Ya, sesuai janji Kris, Kris memberinya baju. Ya, baju baru. Baju atasan berbulu halus warna pink dengan lengan pendek dan tak menutup pusar. Lalu celana sebatas paha atas yang menunjukkan paha mulus menggodanya. Dan yang pasti dildo berbentuk ekor kelinci bertengger di single holenya.

"Krissss jelekkkkk! Dokter mesuuummmmmm!"

Tao berlari menjauh dari kejaran Kris di kamar mereka.

"come here, baby. I wanna touch youuuu"

Kris segera memerangkap Tao di pojokan kamar. Tubuh Tao terlihat melemas, dildo di single holenya membuatnya terangsang dan juniornya tegang. Kris menyeringai melihat gundukan di celana berbulu Tao. Dibelainya gundukan itu dengan seduktif dan perlahan.

"ngghhhhh"

Desahan pelan terdengar di bibir tipis Tao.

"Aku akan merasukimu dengan kasar baby. Fuuhhhh" Kris meniupi telinga Tao. Desahan ringan masih terdengar di mulut Tao. Kris mulai menggerayangi tubuh seksi Tao. Melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Kris melancarkan semua kecupan di tubuh Tao, dari atas hingga gundukan yang menyembul di celana ketat Tao.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah keras baby, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan seterusnya. Dan takkan pernah melepasmu dari rengkuhanmu" kecupan di gundukan Tao semakin liar. Kris tak lagi mampu menahan nafsunya. Celana Tao segera dilepasnya, dan junior tegangnya segera dia arahkan di single hole Tao. Tao meremas erat pundak Kris, dia dongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah keras saat Kris melesakkan sluruh juniornya di single holenya. Gerakan maju mundur Kris lakukan dengan cepat, juniornya melesak terus ke hole Tao, menumbuk keras prostat Tao.

"Argghhh.. ahhmmm… ahhh…"

"Hmmm,, nikmathh taohhh… Hmmm"

"Aghhh arghh argghhh"

Tao mencengkeram erat bahu Kris, dirinya akan klimaks.

"Akuhhh,,, akanhh keluargghhhhhhh"

"bersama Tao.. arrghhhhhhh"

Sperma Kris mengucur deras diantara belahan pantat Tao. Sperma Tao Nampak di dada Kris. Mereka terengah-engah. Sambil menggendong Tao ala koala, Kris memindahkan tubuh mereka ke atas kasur. Menidurkan Tao yang nampak terpejam. Kris memeluk Tao, mencium sejenak kening Tao yang berkeringat, lalu mengikuti Tao kea lam mimpi mereka.

**END**

Okay, kegejean El lagi, whatever lah, oh iya, cerita di atas terinspirasi komik yaoi, tapi El lupa apa judulnya, mian yaaa... selamat menikmatiiii


End file.
